1. Field
One or more aspects of example embodiments of the present disclosure are related to an organic light-emitting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting devices are self-emission devices that may have wide viewing angles, high contrast ratios, short response times, and/or excellent brightness, driving voltage, and/or response speed characteristics, and may produce full-color images.
An example organic light-emitting device may include a first electrode on a substrate, and a hole transport region, an emission layer, an electron transport region, and a second electrode sequentially positioned on the first electrode. Holes provided from the first electrode may move toward the emission layer through the hole transport region, and electrons provided from the second electrode may move toward the emission layer through the electron transport region. Carriers (such as holes and electrons) may recombine in the emission layer to produce excitons. These excitons may transition (e.g., radiatively decay) from an excited state to a ground state to thereby generate light.